I Only Have Eyes For You
by AnimeFanGirl2223
Summary: Bakugo hates Midoriya. But after he's pulled into a game of Drunk Candyland, the walls he'd put up start to crumble as Todoroki flirts with HIS Deku. Will he keep pretending there's nothing left between them, or step up and kiss his adorable classmate? BakuDeku fluff :)


**I'm really feeling these short stories right now, so here is another fluffy one for you!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I Only Have Eyes For You

Bakugo growled loudly at the boy standing in his doorway even though that had ever scared him off before. If All Might be a force of nature, then Kirishima must have been something like a force of good will, equally as powerful but in an entirely different way.

That was probably the only reason that Bakugo would even open his dorm room door to begin with, but now that he knew what the redhead wanted, he was inclined to simply shut it in his face. "Fuck off, shitty-hair. I'm going to be the Number One Hero and I don't have time for your bullshit teenage games."

"Aww… Don't be like that bro! Come on, we've had it rough since you got back from being captured and started up school again. Everyone is going to unwind with a little booze and board games this Saturday. Be a man and hang out with your classmates!" Kirishima responded, giving the explosive blonde a toothy grin and thumbs up.

Bakugo snorted but seemed a little less hostile as he slammed the door. He rubbed his face with his shirt, not wanting to get too much nitroglycerine slathered into his pores. _"I bet this is fucking Deku and Shitty-hairs idea… damn pests…"_

Still, he thought about going, at least to placate the two. Kirishima was his closest friend, if he really had any of those to begin with, and well, Deku was… Katsuki didn't really know what he considered Midoriya at the moment.

It was just a stupid high school dorm party; how bad could it really get?

* * *

Bakugo showered angrily, scrubbing himself and mumbling about killing germs in the process, just like he did when brushing his teeth. The other boys from class 1-A had laughed, behind his back of course, when they'd heard him the first time, but he didn't care. This was just how he was.

He slipped on jeans and a well-fitting black T-shirt, silently hating himself for actually making the effort to go to the stupid party.

"HEY! Bakugo! You made it man!" Kirishima exclaimed, clearly already past tipsy.

The blonde simply rolled his eyes and nodded, scanning over who else had shown up. It seemed he was the last one from Class-A to arrive, even Tokoyami and Koda had beaten him there. His eyes landed on Midoriya, who was squished in between Todoroki and Ochaco.

He watched as the icy-hot teen leaned sideways and whispered something in Midoriya's ear, whatever it was causing his face to bleed red and a high-pitched squeal to emanate from his slightly parted mouth. An odd anger pooled in Bakugo's gut then, but he refused to realize that this irritation was jealousy, probably just his hatred of all things adorable.

"All right everyone!" Tenya boomed, a small hiccup coming afterward, proof that even he'd had one of Momo's powerful drink mixes. "Ashido and Hagakure have an announcement, so, please. Give them your full attention!"

"Thanks for that introduction, safety exit!" Ashido giggled, moving to stand with the floating clothes in the center of the room. "It's time… FOR DRUNK CANDYLAND!"

A board with all the pieces and cards popped from Momo's bare stomach, and the room uproared in unison, everyone but Bakugo seeming to think this was an excellent idea. Shoji came out from the kitchen as well, holding a variety of candies in bowls with his Dupli arms.

"Ok, ok… shhh…" Hagakure cooed, her gloved hands gesturing for everyone to gather round. "The rules are the same as usual, BUT, this time, we had Momo create a few extra cards. So, if you land on one of the bad places, like 'Lord Licorice', 'Plumpy', or 'Grandma Nut', then you have to take a shot AND here's the best part…."

Hagakure paused for dramatic effect before finishing. "You have to share a piece of whatever food item is represented by the card with the person closest to you on the board using just your mouths and they have to take a shot too. For example, would Momo and Jiro be kind enough to give us a demonstration?"

Momo blushed, but her girlfriend Jiro just grinned smugly, picking up a gumdrop that represented the character 'Jolly' and placing it between her lips, leaning over so that Momo could take a bite too. The whole room burst into chaos again when the little nibble devolved into a kiss.

Bakugo was ready to up and leave right then, but something kept him firmly seated in the large circle, probably pride he assumed. He'd never hear the end of it from Kaminari and Sero if he chickened out over something like this.

Ashido bubbled up next. "Also, if you get a double color card, meaning you get to jump two spaces, that means you have to either take two shots or tell us a deep dark secret!"

Bakugo growled but picked up one of the little plastic figures that represented him, bright, blazing orange of course. He absentmindedly noticed that Midoriya's was green, and Momo seemed to have made a half white, half red one especially for Todoroki… damn candy cane bastard.

* * *

The first round started off and Bakugo knew he'd made a terrible decision. He immediately got that damn 'Plumpy' character, and if that wasn't bad enough, the closest little figure to his was green. _"Fucking typical."_

His red eyes landed on Midoriya, whose face looked as split as Todoroki's hair. A mix of pale and red, full of embarrassment and probably fear for his life. Bakugo again thought about saying 'fuck it' and leaving, but he then caught Todoroki's snicker, like he was daring Katsuki to call it quits.

He knocked the vodka back from his shot glass and stood up, picking up one of the raisins from the bowl and gnashing it between his front teeth dangerously. "Fucking come here, Deku!" he mumbled, gripping the boy's jaw and pulling him towards his own face.

Midoriya squeaked awkwardly, but eventually took the smallest bite he could, his lips just grazing Katsuki's as he retreated with his hands covering his glaringly red face. A series of cat-calls and hoots assaulted Bakugo's ears, but he blocked them all out, his eyes narrowing at Todoroki.

The icy-hot teen was giving him an unreadable expression, though his eyes looked almost amused at the situation. Bakugo turned sharply and sat back down, hoping that his misfortune was over.

* * *

"How many fucking extra shit-cards did you make, Momo?" Bakugo hissed, glaring down at the card in his hand. It was only the third round, and about half of them had already gotten stuck on one of those stupid character's spots and were shit faced. He had just picked up another one, and once again, Deku was the closest piece to his.

"Well, it wouldn't be any fun if there were only a couple, right?" Kirishima chirped, his cheeks tinted with a drunk blush. "Come on man! Go get that adorable nerd over there!"

Bakugo felt his own cheeks almost flash color. Sure, he'd noticed that Deku was always cute in an awkward puppy kind of way. And fine, he guessed it was true that he'd become even better looking when he'd put on all that new muscle. But, it was still just Midoriya, damn it. It's not like he had any hidden feelings that were coming to the surface now that he was under the influence… right?

This time, he'd gotten 'Gloppy', so he had to share a piece of chocolate after they had both taken another shot. He was fine, only tipsy at that point despite the fact that it was his first time drinking. His body was still much bigger than Midoriya's, and the large difference in their ability to handle alcohol was starting to show.

The boy grimaced and hiccupped when the fiery liquid slid down his throat, giving a dopy smile when Todoroki rubbed his back soothingly. Bakugo felt his insides churn a little more and he stomped over again, the little Hershey's bar already between his snarling lips.

Midoriya's head tilted a little too quickly, causing their noses to bump, but he didn't seem to realize it and took the other end of the sweet into his mouth, allowing Bakugo the honors of breaking it with his teeth. Almost as soon as it broke free, however, Izuku darted his little pink tongue out to catch it before it fell, accidentally licking his ex-friends lip in the process.

This time, Bakugo did blush, and heavily. The chocolate melted in his mouth as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

"Want something else, Bakugo?" Todoroki asked smoothly, using his right hand to cool Midoriya's cheek gently, the boy rubbing his face into the appendage like an adorable kitten. Katsuki snarled and let off a few warning blasts in his hands, but that only served to make the whole room cheer.

"Oh man! Fight over Midoriya!" Mineta squealed, receiving a zap from Jiro even though she nodded in agreement.

"Fuck off! I'm not hitting on damn Deku or fighting anyone for him. It's this bastard just pissing me off as usual!" Bakugo barked, looking around menacingly.

"That's true… no competition here whatsoever" Todoroki replied, a smug, expression on his lips.

Bakugo knew that he was egging him on, saying that he wouldn't even have a chance at getting to Midoriya with his superfine icy-hotness around. He stalked back to his seat without another word, glaring daggers at the dual user like it might eventually cause him to drop dead.

The next round, it was Todoroki's turn to land on a 'bad spot' and once again, poor, already drunk Midoriya was next to his piece. The boys ever stoic face seemed to fracture a tiny bit when he pulled a Dum-Dums sucker out of its wrapper and held it up for them both to lick, his grey eye flickering to watch Bakugo as their tongues slipped out and grazed each other.

Midoriya giggled loudly at the sensation, his face adorably red and embarrassed, but Todoroki simply gave him a quiet smile and held out the sucker for him to take, to which Midoriya gladly accepted by opening his mouth wide.

Bakugo was jealous now. He couldn't deny it anymore. Seeing Todoroki so effortlessly flaunt his close standing with Midoriya burned his insides almost as much as the little looks he'd send whenever the boy would rest his head on his shoulder or giggle uncontrollably at something he'd whispered. The sucker thing was the absolute last straw.

He was about to get up and start shouting when Koda's super high-pitched voice broke his train of thought, exclaiming that he'd won the game. Bakugo let out a heavy breath and got up as everyone started preparing for round two.

"Get up, Deku. Your ass is going to bed." He seethed, holding out one of his sweating palms for the boy to take.

Midoriya stared for a moment, almost zoning out before scrunching his face in displeasure and shaking his head. "I'm having -hiccup- fun… K-Kacchan…" he insisted, his head swaying slightly.

Bakugo however, ignored the raised eyebrow he received from Todoroki and grabbed the obviously drunk teen, yanking him up and away from the loud party.

* * *

"Owww…. Kaaachaaan… that huuuurts…." Midoriya whined as they left the elevator, his voice loud in the empty hall.

Bakugo grunted and loosened his grip, but held on anyway, knowing the boy would undoubtedly tumble to the floor if left unattended. He opened the dorm door and shuffled them inside, rolling his eyes when Midoriya looked around, "this isn't my -hiccup- room".

"No shit, Deku. It's my room. Now hold still while I get some of your fucking clothes off. Zero gravity bitch spilled her drink on you more than once, and your ass was too gone to notice." Bakugo replied, setting to work on stripping off the boy's shirt, shoes, and jeans, leaving him in just his boxers.

Midoriya went bright red again, starting to fidget clumsily when Bakugo caught himself staring at the now semi-naked body. Bakugo shook his head to clear it, scolding himself for being so stupid. He stripped down to his own boxers, his shirt barely over his head when he felt surprisingly soft fingertips ghosting over his pecs.

Midoriya was breathing slightly heavier, his big green eyes glazed over in arousal and staring at the rippling muscles until they finally trailed up to were Bakugo's were. "Fuck. Deku." Katsuki growled, knocking him back into the wall and pressing his firm body up against the smaller boys.

Their lips crashed together as the blonde tangled his fingers in Midoriya's soft hair, his other arm tightening around the slim waist he'd been eyeing earlier.

"K-Kacchan…" Izuku moaned when the boy's lips left his own and moved down to his neck. He panted loudly, his arms wrapped around the blonde's shoulders for support as he dug his nails into the tan flesh. "Mmnnng" he sighed, letting his eyes roll back into his skull.

Bakugo was starting to pant just as hard, leaving bite marks and hickeys in his wake until he recaptured those soft lips, his tongue easily winning once it slipped into Deku's sugar-laden mouth. He pulled back soon after however, swallowing hard as he took in the beautiful sight.

"Come on, Deku…" he breathed, lifting the boy and setting him down on his bed. He heard Midoriya groan as he turned off the lights and slipped in next to him, their bodies holding on tightly to each other in the darkness.

* * *

Midoriya, despite being far more intoxicated the night before, was the first one to wake up, hissing at the sharp pain that settled in his head when he tried to move. Last night was a complete blur, but he figured this was a hangover.

He turned and nuzzled the warmth beside him, grateful that someone, probably Todoroki, had dropped him off in his room after he had apparently passed out. However, as he took in a deep breath, his nose was met with the familiar scent of nitro and smoke.

This time, he didn't even care if it hurt. He opened his eyes in slight panic and found that he was indeed snuggled up to the boy that constantly threatened to end him for even looking in his direction. With a high-pitched yelp, he threw himself back, his already aching head connecting with the wall causing him to groan in pain.

"Damn it, Deku… It's fucking 8am why are you such a damn spas?" Bakugo growled, pushing himself up onto his elbows as he glanced around, exposing his bare chest.

Midoriya squeaked when he saw their mutual states of undress and became a strobe light of red and pale again, his mouth opening and closing with no sound.

Bakugo rolled his eyes but got up and rummaged through his mini-fridge to get water before grabbing some pills as well, pushing the two items towards his mortified friend. "Just fucking take these alright? I didn't fuck you last night if that's what you're thinking. I'm an ass, but not a bastard… I wouldn't take advantage of someone who's too wasted to even walk."

Midoriya breathed out a relieved sigh, finally realizing they were both still wearing boxer. He swallowed down the aspirin, not noticing the almost hurt expression that flashed across Bakugo's face. The blonde wondered if their encounter had been a drunk mistake after all. That thought made his chest tighten even more than when he'd seen Todoroki almost tongue kiss Deku.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Kacchan…" Midoriya murmured, rubbing his arm nervously. "I… um…. you…"

"Just fucking spit it out, damn it" Bakugo grumbled, his mood quickly souring.

"I… I don't remember too much… But I think I tried to kiss you… I know you don't like me like that but… I'm glad you were my first kiss… it was… umm… really nice…" Midoriya finally choked out, his red face hidden behind his hands and messy green hair.

Bakugo paused, his eyes widening some. So Deku did remember at least part of what went down the night before and had liked it. The thought of stealing his first kiss made the blondes heart flutter lightly, and also glad that he'd stopped them before they went further. "Uh... Don't mention it…" he finally answered, for once feeling just as awkward.

Katsuki desperately wanted to know if Midoriya returned his feelings. After all, he seemed pretty chummy with scar face last night too. But, he didn't want to ask and be wrong, he'd never taken rejection well and doubted he could handle it if it was something that involved emotions and Izuku.

"Tsk… I figured you and half n' half would have already rounded all the bases with how you two were acting last night." He muttered, returning to his spot on the bed to relax his own sluggish body.

"Whaa?" Midoriya gasped, peaking through his fingers. "I don't like Todoroki like that!" he insisted.

Bakugo snorted and closed his eyes, doing his best to hide the almost giddy feeling that overtook him at those words. "And I suppose you don't like me either, right? I didn't take you for a flirt, Deku."

Midoriya squeaked, but his fidgeting soon ended, the room becoming deathly quiet. Bakugo wondered if maybe he'd hurt the boy's feelings again, and this time it bothered him. His ruby orbs reopened and landed on the teen, noting that he was biting his lip and looking away in shame.

Hesitantly, Bakugo reached out his hand and used his thumb to pull the soft rim out of the boy's teeth, trailing it down until there was no more skin left to caress. "It's fine-"

"I do like you Kacchan." Izuku interrupted. He swallowed hard but continued soon after. "I've only ever had eyes for you, even though you think I'm just a loser… just some failure…"

Bakugo felt his heart stop, he could see the tears starting to pool and slip down the boy's cheeks. This time, he moved with far more confidence, gripping the back of the boy's mossy head and pulling him down into another searing kiss.

After a moment, Midoriya relaxed on top of him, returning the affection with desperation and longing. When their lungs screamed for air, they separated, looking deeply at each other, Izuku almost searching for something.

"You're not a failure. Deku is the name of a hero, remember? But fine, since you confessed I guess I should just get it over with. I've only ever had eyes for you too, Deku. I just needed some stupid fucking game to open them."

Midoriya sobbed and dropped back down, their bodies rolling around as they let all the emotional baggage they'd stored up slip away.

* * *

"Hey there, stud!" Jiro called, giving a short wave to the dual quirk user as she and Momo walked over. "I guess I owe you dinner now, huh?"

"Honestly, Shoto, how did you know that was going to work?" Momo added, the two girls settling down on either side of him.

Todoroki hummed in thought, rewarming the tea in his hand. "Midoriya isn't the only one good at strategy you know. But I couldn't have done it without your help."

"I'll admit I was a little concerned when you asked me to cheat when I made the deck so that Bakugo and Midoriya would always end up kissing, but… I guess it worked out well in the end. They've been in Bakugo's room making out all morning." Momo responded.

Todoroki smiled softly, content with how everything had gone down. The more he'd gotten to know his classmates, the more he'd realized that Izuku pinned after Bakugo, and despite all of the bravado the blonde put on, the One for All user's safety was always the first thing on his mind. It wasn't hard to see that they needed a little push. Midoriya had broken his own body to help him when he was stuck, so he believed it was only right to return the favor.

"Still though, I thought Momo was going to lose her shit when she saw you licking that sucker with Midoriya. Talk about jealous." Jiro added, only to receive a huff from her girlfriend.

"Your earphone jacks started vibrating too! Honestly, Jiro, just admit that we all love each other and are the perfect power trio." Momo argued, taking both Todoroki's and Earphone jacks hands in her own.

Todoroki smiled again, forever grateful that Midoriya had helped him open up to people so that he could experience such happiness. Now that his best friends love life was settled, he, Momo and Jiro could finally tell everyone about theirs too.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I hoped you liked it! I had a lot of fun writing this story… I don't usually do solely BakuDeku because it just messes with my whole 'make sure everyone has someone' thing. But! I decided that TodoMomoJiro was cool too!**

 **Please tell me what you thought! Follow/Favorite/Review!**


End file.
